Forever Young
by forgetmenotflowers
Summary: *Rewrite of Samchel* After being hurt too many times Rachel decides it's time to change. Afterall, what could happen if you have a crazy but awesome bestfriend, a cute blond haired boy charming you will his dorkiness and an ex boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hello guys! I thought about remaking my Samchel story and alter...and well make it alot more interesting. I'll try to correct all my mistakes, I'll keep the moment's between the pair and try to create more tension :)**_

_**So I hope you enjoy the remake of Samchel :) **_

_**Remember, I don't own anything ;) **_

* * *

><p>She fluttered her dark eyes and stared at the ceiling.<p>

_Change..._

Change is what she needed. She needed to feel fulfilled, she needed to feel loved and respected. No more slushy facials, no more bullies...No she wouldn't put up with it! She glanced at her clock on her bedside table, the bright red numbers read 5:00 AM. She flinched at the brightness and rubbed her blurred eyesight. She sighed rather heavily and looked at the smiling picture of her and Finn from last month.

_How could everything change in a matter of days?_

One minute she was sure that Finn was the love of her life then woosh he's gone! Surly she didn't desserve this pain...this hurt...

_No! You are Rachel Barbra Berry! You are strong, determind and a star! _

She glanced at the picture one more time, remembering every single detail from the way the lush grash blew to the way she glanced up at him lovingly. Her eyes darkened with emotions, standing up rather shakily, she stormed to the picture and simply tossed it out of the window. She widened her eyes and gawped at the broken pieces of glass on the driveway. Pushing away from the window, she finally smiled. She walked over to her phone and dialed the number that first entered her mind.

"Hello Kurt!" Her chirpy voice rang down the line "I need to ask you for a small favour" She skipped to her wardrobe and looked at the childish clothing.

"Ugh Diva! This favour better be good because you are ruining my beauty sleep" He groaned, she chuckled and swiftly pulled out all the horrible animal printed tops.

"Look, just come over at 7 and you'll see!" Kurt was in silence for a few seconds before he sighed rather heavily.

"Fine, fine. If you need me this badly then it must be an emergency" She smiled brightly and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Kurt...I'll see you soon, okay?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course Diva. Bye!" He hung up and she let out a loud squeal then jumped on her bed. Maybe this break up isn't the worse thing that has happened to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope I have improved :) I will be really happy if you review your thoughts on me rewriting the story :D<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rachel's POV**_

He intensely observed me for a second "So...what you are saying is that you want a makeover?" I nodded frantically "And you want me to do it?" I nodded again and bit my lip after seeing the growing grin on his face "Well you WON'T regret this Diva!" He squealed before he brushed past me to get to my wardrobe. He opened the door "Surly you have some decent clothing in here" He muttered and shifted through the clothing. His face suddenly lit up as did his eyes "Perfect" He whispered. He through me some random clothes "Put them on" I raised an eyebrow "CHOP CHOP" He clapped his hands together which made me jump. I rushed inside my bathroom and checked the clothing pieces over. He handed me a pair of Denim shorts, Ripped tights, a tight white T-shirt, Red neck scarf, and red converses. I placed the pieces of clothing on and bit my lip.

_Did I look okay? Is it too much? Do I look different? Am I different? Am I reaady for this?-_

"BERRY! GET YOUR HOT BUTT OUT HERE!" Kurt called which made me lose my train of thought.

"Coming!" I called back and stepped out shyly at first. Kurt bit his knuckles and sniffled jokingly.

"I have created a master piece!" He exclaimed before hugging me. I hugged back and rubbed his back.

"Thank you Kurt" I whispered.

"Now for the hair!" He called happily and sat me down "Now close your eyes...Don't look at me like that Rachel, close your eyes!" I closed my eyes and felt him tug on my hair. After a few hums of approval and chuckles, he was finished "Open your eyes" I fluttered my eyes open and saw that my normal wavy hair was in loose curls.

"W-Wow" I gasped, shocked.

"Right, now make-up" He flailed his arms slightly before rummaging through my draws "Hmmm" He pulled out some eyeliner and coloured around my eyes thinly and pulled away. He appilied a small amount foundation and some blush on my cheeks "FINISHED!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this!" I whispered, my hands trembled and my eyes watered slightly "I can't do this! T-This isn't me-" Kurt firmly grabbed my shoulders and shook my slightly.<p>

"Berry! Knock out of it!" I avoided looking at him "Listen to me, I have worked my butt off to make you look this hot and I am not going to let you walk away. You will walk in there with so much confidence and ferocity that you will make Santana look like a kitten. Now go" I glanced back at him uncertainly "GO!" He pointed to the door. I trudged through the doors where I felt people's stares and heard people whispered.

_"Look at Berry-"_

_"She's just trying to win Finn back-"_

_"She's got no chance-"_

All their voices ran through my mind but I kept my head up and made my way through the busy halls. I rushed slightly to my locker and sighed in relief, no slushy facials...yet. I opened my locker and shifted my weight to my right foot. I felt someone stand behind me locker door, I shut it and stared up at Puck.

"Puck?" I asked confused. He smoothly leaned against one of the lockers and smirked.

"So I was wondering if we, two hot jews, should hook up sometime?" He grinned, I rolled my eyes and smirked back.

"No Noah" He sighed and folded his arms.

"It was worth a shot" He shrugged and walked away. I shut my locker fully and began walking to my first lesson which is Spanish with Mr Schue. I saw Finn stood there talking to one of his team mates. My world just froze-

_No! Snap out of it Rachel!_

I walked past him without giving him a single glance, my pride warmed my heart and spread through my body. I wasn't going to act like a love sick puppy anymore!

_Well done! First step complete!_

I saw Sam stood there, his face was blank and almost broken. I frowned, why was I acting like the victim in this situation. Sam was also hurt in this problem. I bit my lip, having an internal debate on whether to talk to him or not. Should I just go '_Oh hey Sam, we have never spoke before but I'll talk to you now and hope to become friends' _I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Yeah that would turn out real good! So I just gave him a gentle smile and a small wave. To my suprise he gave me a small smile and he waved back. I tried to hid my pleased smile as I walked by.

"Hola class!" Mr Schue greeted as I entered the room.

"Hola!" Everyone said back...well not very enthusiastically of course. I slid into my seat before he noticed that I was slightly late and grabbed my notes. I impatiently tapped my pencil on the chipped wooden desk and stared directly at my notes.

"Sam, why're you late?" Mr Schue asked. I snapped out of my daze and saw a very flustered looking Sam awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Ummm I-I Ummm...sorry" He shrugged and gave him a nervous smile. Mr Schue stayed silent for a second before replying.

"Take a seat next to Rachel then since that's the only seat left" I glanced at the chair that was accompained with my bag and books. I quickly removed the bag and books. He sat down next to me and gave me a smile "So guys, first we'll start of-" Mr Schues voice faded into the background. I pulled out my music sheets and revised over them. I felt something poke my side, I glanced at Sam and gave him a confused looked. He gave a pointed look to a piece of paper that sat infront of me. I picked up the paper.

"Read it" He mouthed and pointed to it. I opened it up and read the words.

'Hey' The scruffy writing said. I glanced at him then back at the paper.

'Hey' I wrote back then passed him it. Still trying to look like I was concertrating on what Mr Schue was saying.

'How r u?' I growled slightly under my breath, I hate it when people write like this! I find it so hard to read.

'I am fine, how are you?' I wrote back.

'K' I re-read it over and thought about what to write.

'How are you feeling?' I asked and quickly shoved it to him.

'What do u mean?" He asked, I glanced and saw a confused frown on his face.

'I mean with the whole Finn and Quinn scenario' I wrote back.

'K' I wanted to scoff, of course he wasn't fine! He loved Quinn, he probably still does! I gave him a doubtful look and began writing again.

'If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you' He scanned over the words a few times and sighed.

"LISTEN UP GUYS!" Mr Schue shouted at the class. I jumped and sat tense "The homework is dues for Friday!" He shouted as everyone packed up and ran out of the room.

"Sam" I turned to talk to him but saw that he was gone. I ran a hand through my hair and collected my stuff.

"Rach" I heard someone call my name, suprise suprise it's Finn! Yay...

"What?" I muttered as he kept up with my fast pace.

"Rach-" I spun around and faced him.

"You no longer have the privilege to call me that anymore" I coldly stated before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N** HELLO! Thank you so much to my first reviewer on this story, you are awesome Miss Shadowscar! **_

_**Also thank you to SVtwilightgirl and Italiagirl for adding my story into your story alerts! :D :D **_

_**Anyway on with the chappie!**_

_**I DON'T ANY CHARACTERs IN THIS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>_

I inhaled a deep breath, I was currently sat alone in a empty classroom. Probably nothing that a normal person would do in their break but it was still something to do. I felt a warm presence beside me, I glanced to my right and saw the familiar cheerleaders outfit.

"Hey Ray-Ray!" Brittany greeted me with a smile that could put mine to shame. I smiled back and waved.

"Hello Brittany" Her blue eyes shined childishly. I turned my attention back to the pencil in my hand and the blank notebook infront of me. I couldn't think of a song to write!

"Ray-Ray?" I snapped my eyes to the naive girl next to me.

"Yes Birttany" I cleared my throat and stared at her, waiting for her question.

"Why don't you join the cheerio's?" I gasped and shook my head frantically.

"W-What?" I spluttered out feeling suprised.

"Join the Cheerio's Yentl" Santana sassily stated. I turned around and saw her confident form infront of me.

"Why me?" I asked. I glanced between the pair, trying to see if I could find any signs that this was a prank. Santana sighed heavily and took the seat behind me.

"I" She cleared her throat "-We need you Yentl" She mumbled while staring at me with her eyes narrowed.

"But you don't like me" I muttered pathetically while fiddling with my tights. Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Look, I may have said somethings-" This was my turn to scoff "BUT I must say that you're not half bad Hobbit" She shrugged.

"...really?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah...but this doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to you" I nodded.

"So when do I audition?" I asked.

"Next week" She raised an eyebrow "We done now?"

"Ummm- yeah"

"C'mon Briit Britt" Brittany bounced up and the interwinded their little fingers. I frowned and faced the front again.

"What the hell just happened?" I muttered as the bell rung and lessons begun.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" I called down the halls as I ran towards the blond. He turned around and the confusion was evident on his face "Hey" I greeted breathlessly.<p>

"Umm Hey" He awkwardly smiled.

"What lesson have you got?" I asked while we walked down the busy halls.

"Double math" I giggled.

"Have fun with that then!" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah I will" He sarcastically replied. We walked down the halls in silence before he muttered "You look nice by the way" I raised an eyebrow and felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Thank you Sam" He coughed.

"No problem" Ahhh back to awkward silence it is then!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Question of the day: What is your favourite glee song or songs? :) <strong>___


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Oh wow! You guys are so amazing! The amount of reviews I have gotten blew me away :D**_

_Keating's Disciple: __**Thank you so much for the review :) I am really sorry for the poor mistakes and thank you for the tip :D I really hope I'll bring out the best between Sam and Rachel :)**_

_Chrishalliwellsgirl: __**Awesome song choice :D LOVE THEM ALL ^.^ Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_Snowflake: __**I will try to make the chapters longer because I really enjoy writing them :) And again AWESOME SONG CHOICE! Love all of the glee songs...well most of them :D**_

_Miss ShadowScar: __**Woah! That's a long list and I love it! I really love I feel pretty/Unpretty because the duet between Rachel and Quinn is so sweet! Plus your reviews are amazing :D**_

_Valeriej98: __**Awesome reviews :D Thank you so much for reviewing! ^.^**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...well maybe I will own some soon *evil face* **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>_

I sighed, today was a Sunday and I have nothing to do! I have done my morning excerises and stretches but now...nothing! Maybe I could call Kurt- No. he's with Blaine and I couldn't ruin their 'special time' as Kurt called it. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, maybe I could call Brittany- nope that would be juin plain wierd. I thought harder and bit my lip. I could just make more Myspace videos- NO! Kurt said I wasn't aloud to do them anymore because they will make me go to loserville (as if I'm not already there). I groaned in frustration and laid back on my bed, I normally went to Finn's for the whole day and watched movies (that I chose of course!). I could just go to the music shop and get more lyric sheets, I grinned and stood up.

I know what I am going to do today!

I skipped to my closet and pulled out my brand new clothes that I bought with Kurt yesterday. I flinched remembering the hell I was put through just trying on the skinny jeans. I pulled out my baggy black shirt that said 'Inspire. Courage. Believe' in bright letters, bright blue skinny jeans and red converse. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and, put on my leather jacket and grabbed my floral bag.

* * *

><p>I walked around aimlessly in the music store, the lyrics or the songs just didn't seem right. When I started to sing them softly to myself I just didn't seem too interested and the words felt out of place. Singing love song's made me feel hollow and empty, singing song that are suppose to make you feel empowered made me feel pathetic, and broadway was suppose to make me feel like a star actually made me feel like my dreams were out of my reach. I slammed the sheets down on an empty table and sat down.<p>

"Rachel?" I turned aroudn towards the familiar voice.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I frowned and tilted my head.

"Well, I was suppose to find a song to try and get Quinn back but...nothin' seems right...ya know?" I nodded, knowing exactly how he's feeling. He leaned on the table and glanced down at my song choices "You havin' trouble to then?" I wordlessly nodded and slumped back in my chair.

"Nothing...you know 'fits' anymore" He nodded in agreement and sat down on chair next to me.

"How about this?" I glanced at him "I help you get Finn back and you help me get Quinn back?" I frowned and shook my head.

"Look, I'm not trying to find a song for getting Finn back...I'm trying to find a song that- well I'm only here because I'm bored" He nodded and pulled a thoughtful expression "Why do you want Quinn back?" I whispered "You deserve so much better Sam" He sighed.

"Better? I can't get better" I shook my head and make a grunt of dissaproval.

"Yes you can, I think anyone is better then Quinn"

"Even Santana?" He raised his eyebrow, I laughed and nodded.

"Even Santana" He rolled his eyes "Sam, I think it's time for you to move on from Quinn" He was silent for a second which made me nervous.

"You're right...How about me and you go out today and forget about Quinn and Finn?" I glanced at his face, trying to find out if he was lying.

"Ok then" I stood up, slid on my jacket and grabbed my bag "Where do you want to go first?" I glanced down at him and waited for him to stand up.

"I was kinda wondering if we could visit that new comic store downtown" He awkwardly stratched the back of his neck and stared up at me.

"Let's go!" I fist punched the air and pulled him up.

"We're actually going" I tilted my head at him.

"Why wouldn't we go?" I asked.

"Because Quinn never let me when I was with her" I tutted.

"Sam, I'm not Quinn" I stated and I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the shop.

I laid down on my bed and kicked off my converse. Today had been a very long day! Sam had shown me the comic's he had and explained the backgrounds of all the characters. I smiled to myself and bit my lip, today had actually been fun and the strange thing is I want to do it again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I'll try to make the next chapter longer but this is just a small filler chapter before the big stuff happens. I apologise for the horrible mistakes! **_

_**Question: How would you have Sam ask Rachel to Prom, or the other way around? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys! Thank you so much for the feedback, thanks to all you guys that have added this to favourites/alerts!**_

_Dreamline101 __**: Thank you so much for the review! YOU'RE AWESOME!**_

_Miss ShadowScar __**: Comic book store! AWESOME CHOICE! I love comic books! Very creative and...ninja-y awesome epicness! **_

_**Any ideas and OC's are welcome! :D**_

_**Sorry for any spelling and Grammar mistakes :) **_

_**I hope you all enjoy :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel<strong>_

'_Bored. Bored. Bored. Oh god, I'm so bored! Why is he still talking?' _I thought, I watched Mr Schue's lips move will not words coming out. He was still talking about Nationals and how we're going to win. I scoffed '_Of course we're going to win. Afterall, I'm on the team' _I glanced around the room and saw that everyone was most probably thinking the same thing.

"-So guys, the project is-" I sighed but smiled "-Rachel, it's your turn" I glanced down and saw his thrust the hat infront of me. I put my arm in the hat and searched around the pieces of paper. I pulled out one and unfolded it "Who did you get?" He asked.

"Noah" I glanced back and Noah smirked at me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smile. I faced back to the front where Mr Schue carried on talking and glanced at Sam. The blonde sat there with a troubled expression on his face, he looked like he was having an debate in his mind. I pulled out a scrap piece of paper and scribbled down a message.

_'Hey, are you ok Sam?' _I passed the note to my left and heard him unfold the paper. He bit his lip and wrote something down with a shaky hand. I glanced down at my lap and saw that he threw it back.

'_Fine.' _Oh, he did not just full stop me! I angrily started to write.

'_You're obviously not! Who did you get?' _I chucked it and made sure it hit his head. He glared at me and read it.

'_I AM! I got Quinn' _I frowned and bit my lip. He got his ex girlfriend...ouch. I cringed at the thought of getting Finn and began writing back.

_'Ouch. Do you want to swap?' _What was I getting myself into? I stared at him, hopefully not looking creepy while doing so. I saw his reaction go from sad, to confused, to happy in a few seconds. A giant grin settled on his 'froggy lips' as Santana calls them.

'_You would do that?' _I could almost imagine his excited tone asking.

'_Of course. Anything for a friend in need' _

**WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE?**

Noah walked up to me and grinned "So partner, my house or yours?" I turned around and faced him.

"Neither, I and Sam have switched partners. So you're going to Sam's house and I'm going to mine" He rolled his eyes.

"Geez, who you working with now?" He asked.

"Quinn" I mumbled, I saw his cheeks go red before he burst out in laughter.

"G-good luck with that then. See you tomorrow my Hot Little Jewish American Princess" He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me. I turned around and saw Quinn with her eyebrow raised and arms folded.

_'Oh boy...' _


	6. Chapter 6

_**HELLO YOU AWESOME READERS AND MARSHMELLOWS!**_

_**Marshmellows: HELLO! :D**_

_**Thank you so much to Miss ShadowScar and MyGleekSide-101 for reviewing! YOU ARE EPIC!**_

_**IMPORTANT: They singing project the have to do has to be in for the next day...wierd I know but I skipped a few days because they were boring. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel<strong>_

I seriously wanted to curl up in a ball and let the ground swallow me up, the way Quinn was staring- No glaring at me was more then unsettling! I tried to keep my calm expression but the way her icy eyes narrowed almost made me shiver in fear and pure panick.

'_Oh god! She's looking at me like she want's to kill me...what about if she's going to? She can't do that! I will makes sure my daddies-' _I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Quinn sharply clear her throat.

"So man hand's, you're telling me that you want to sing some happy tunes?" Her voice cut the silence.

'_Too bad it didn't cut the tension!_" I thought snarkily.

"Quinn, broadway music is not 'Happy tunes'. There is so much to Broadway that people do not understand. I think that this song would fit our voice's perfectly" I tried to say enthusiastically but failed as her face turned cold at every word I said.

"I'm not singing that" She murmured "Were are going to perform and we are going to do it **my** way" I cleared my throat and squirmed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ok Quinn, how about we both add in some idea's of our own-" I offered but she completely shunned the idea.

"No, no,no ,no and no" I pouted slightly and frowned.

"But with my musical talent's I would-" My voice faded out as she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to see tomorrow?" She asked, I nodded "Then shut up and listen to me" I gulped and nodded.

'_Come Princess, are you really going to take this crap?_' Noah's cocky voice entered my mind.

'_...Yeah' _I thought back, not many people would think but Quinn it scary...no she's terrifying!

"So we are going to do a song that's in the charts. Maybe Nicki Manaj" I shook my head and raised a shaky hand "Yes?" She huffed.

"Even though I am open to all musical genres and I am fine singing are a certain few that-"

"RuPaul" Her voice cut me out of my ramblings.

"I can't rap" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we could do Ego by Beyonce" She offered- well more like demanded.

"I don't think that we should do a song about sexual-" She held out her hand to shut me up and tapped her foot.

"We could do Jessie J- No we _**are**_ doing Jessie J" I saw her grin and jog to her laptop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam<strong>_

I grinned at Puck as he shouted "NO!" He sighed and slammed the controller down "How many times have you played this game?" I shrugged and he rolled his eyes "Liar" He muttered and stood up.

"What are we doing tomorrow then?" He stared at the wall and shrugged.

"Dunno" He grinned and I gulped. He was up to something! He pushed me a piece of paper and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No I'm not singing that!" He nodded and I sighed "Fine"


	7. Chapter 7

_**HELLOWWWWW DUCKIES! **_

_**DUDES YOU ARE ALL EPIC AND AWESOME ^.^ **_

_**Santana: Oh dear, the hobbits in a good mood!**_

_**HELL JA! :P**_

_**Pace1818 :: Quinns a scary person and Rachel didn't want to argue with her...afterall...Quinn's glares are terrifying *shudders* So, so scary :) Thank you so for reviewing! YOU ARE EPICNESS!**_

_**Kataragurl27:: Nawww thank you! ^.^ **_

_**Jade926:: Here you go :D **_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AWESOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY...NILL OF THEM :(**_

_**BUT I DO OWN ALL OF THE EPIC FAILS IN BASIC ENGLISH! :'(**_

* * *

><p>She tapped her foot in time to the music, moving her head with the beat as she felt the music corse through her veins. She hummed it and listened to the powerful voice of Mercedes, and the raspy one of Santana. They made quite a duet, they had serious talent and Rachel didn't like that...Not. One. Bit. She watched as the other glee clubbers smiled and stared in awe at the pair. The music finished and everyone cheered at the beautiful cover of 'Candyman'.<p>

Mr Schue chuckled while clapping "Beautiful girls, well done" They proudly grinned at eachother before taking their seats "Who next?" Quinn stood up as did Rachel and they took their places.

_"I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You're like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm bout to explode" <em>Rachel started off, feeling the warmth spread through her body, knowing she hit all the right notes. She grinned as the playful, starry look in her amber eyes.

_"I__ can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control__" _Quinn joined in, her eyes focused on the crowd in front of her. She grinned slightly as she danced around the cheers.

**"Ooh ooh ooh ooh**" They sang together, almost laughing at eachother in an almost...friendly way?

"_We can do this all night  
>Damn this love is skin tight<br>Baby come on" _Rachel sang, not using all of her power.

"**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**" They sang together, giggling slightly shocking the whole club. They danced around playfully.

"_Boomin' like a bass drum  
>Sparkin' up a rhythm<br>Baby, come on!" _Quinn's angelic voice boomed, singing over the cheering group.

"**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**" Rachel did a small twirl, bouncing with every step she took.

"_Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino" <em>She belted out, closing her eyes and smiling brightly.

_"__Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino<em>_" _Quinn waltzed slightly when 'dirty dancing' came up and winked at everyone. Her faced looked soft and free of worries.

_"You got me losing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You strum me like a guitar" <em> Rachel glanced at Sam, his face glowed with happiness as he swayed from side to side.

"**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control Ooh ooh ooh ooh" **Their voices mixed and matched perfectly. Harmonising at the right time and hit the perfect note each time.

"_We can do this all night  
>Damn this love is skin tight<br>Baby come on__" _Rachel switched sides with Quinn so she was on the left side of the room. She jumped slightly, and fist pumped the air.

"**Ooh ooh ooh ooh" **They both glanced at each other and continued dancing. Rachel skipped up to the others and pulled Mercedes up as Quinn did with Santana and Brittany.

"_Boom'n like a bass drum  
>Sparkin' up a rhythm<br>Baby, come on!" _Rachel twirled Mercedes and started to excitedly bounce around.

"**Ooh ooh ooh ooh" **Everyone joined in with the singing, they all looked like a picture perfect family. Like nothing could break them apart, even though they had petty arguement's they still would be a family.

"_Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino" <em> Quinn, Brittany and Santana danced in a trio.

"**Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>" Quinn and Rachel both pelted out over the noise of others.

"_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_  
><strong>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<strong>  
><em><span>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<span>_  
><strong>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<strong>  
><em>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><span>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<span>  
><strong>Ooh baby baby" <strong>They all danced, like a blur of colours in Rachels eyes.

**"Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**  
><strong>Make this dream the best I've ever known<strong>  
><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino<strong>

**Every second is a highlight**  
><em><span>When we touch don't ever let me go<span>_**  
><strong>_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
><strong>Take me down like I'm a domino" <strong>The song finished, everyone panted feeling out of breath. Mr Schue laughed and cheered, feeling the excitment like everyone else. Everyone took their seats and they calmed down.

"Amazing you guys! Awesome!" He grinned joyously "Puck, Sam you're up next" The boys looked at eachother, Puck smirked and Sam looked uncertain.

'_Oh boy!' _**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Sam couldn't believe he was doing this! It seemed so stupid _'Stupid Puck' _He convinced him that this song was a good idea! Sam strummed the guitar before he began to gracefully place.

"_I've tried playing it cool  
>But when I'm looking at you<br>I can't ever be brave  
>'Cause you make my heart race<em>" He started of quite quiet but gained confidence as Noah began to sing._  
><em>  
><em>"<em>_Shot me out of the sky  
>You're my kryptonite<br>You keep making me weak  
>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe" <em>His voice sounded like it was made for this song. He winked at Rachel playfully and continued to bounce slightly, getting into the 'groove'.

"_Something's gotta give now  
>'Cause I'm dying just to make you see<br>That I need you here with me now  
>'Cause you've got that one thing<em>" Sam relaxed and began to sawy in time. Rachel glanced at Quinn and saw her wear an almost pained expression. Though she couldn't blame her, Sam was the only guy who treated he right...the way she desserved to be treated.

"**So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing**" Their voice matched strangely, creating a beautiful melody.

"_Now I'm climbing the walls  
>But you don't notice at all<br>That I'm going out of my mind  
>All day and all night<em>" Rachel smiled at Sam, giving him a small boost. Sam placed down his guitar and started to dance. Rachel didn't know whether to feel humiliated for him or proud to see him happy and enjoying himself.

"_Something's gotta give now  
>'Cause I'm dying just to know your name<br>And I need you here with me now  
>'Cause you've got that one thing" <em>Puck wiggled his eyebrows at the girls making them giggle slightly at his antics.

"**So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<strong>" Sam let loose and began to do some wierd...moves...I think that's what you could call them.

"**So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
>And come on, come into my life<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing" **They continued together, Mike got up and began dancing awesomely. **  
><strong>  
>"<em>You've got that one thing<em>" Sam got up and grabbed the girl closest to him, Rachel widened her in suprise as he twirled her clumsily.

"_Get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<em>" Puck pulled Santana and Quinn from their seats, Brittany followed and danced to the music.

"**So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<strong>

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
>And come on, come into my life<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>Yeah, you've got that one thing"

Everyone cheered and Rachel hugged Sam.

"Well performed Samuel" She whispered in his ear. She pulled away and turned around.

"Rachel" She glanced at him "It's Sam" She smiled and walked to Noah.

"Nice job, Noah!" He wrapped his arms around her and they shared a friendly hug.

"Of course I did" He smirked, she rolled her eyes and pulled away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello guys! Ok so Im going to explain something to you all and I hope you can all understand :D This story is going to based on some episodes now, of course I'm going to fit in the whole Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian situation in! Who doesn't love the drama?**_

* * *

><p>She walked down the corridor, head up and walking with confidence. Maybe it was becuase she made a new friend or maybe just because today was actually a good day. The day was going terribly slow, she couldn't wait till the day was over as she and Kurt was finally going out. Since Kurt had moved school's alot has happened to him, she honestly couldn't wait to hear what has made him all giddy on the phone. Her face brightened considerabally as she saw the familiar blond haired boy. She bounced up to him and tapped his shoulder.<p>

"Hello Sam!" She gave him her 1000 watt smile and flicked her hair over shoulder.

"Hey Rach!" _Rach? When did he start calling me that? _She thought, frowning slightly at the nickname in confusion "O-oh do you not want me to call you that?" He asked, looking panicked and scared.

"Of course you can call me, it just startled me." She smiled at him again reassuring the panicked lad.

"Awesome!" His voice became cheerful and happy again "You look very nice today Rach, n-not that you don't like nice everyday because you do-" He was cut off by her laughter.

"Thank you very much Sam, you don't look so bad yourself." She gestured his normal checkered shirt and jeans.

"Why thank you Miss Berry." He joked, ever since she swapped places with him at Glee they became friends. She glanced down at herself, she thought she looked pretty nice today and not only did Kurt text her last night to wear this but he also bought it for her. It was a beautiful floral dress that suited her tastes and personality "So where are you going?" He asked, looking down at her. He wasn't that much taller then her, she only had to tilt her head up where as with Finn she felt like a mouse talking to an elephant...Yeah, definatly an elephant. She shook her thoughts away and began walking next to him.

"Well I'm going out with Kurt today!" He smiled down at her, to be quite honest he actually forgot about Kurt.

"Oh really? Where?" She looked at him seriously, he knew where they were going! "The mall, of course he would take you there" He joked and she laughed slightly.

"Why? What are you doing after school Sam?" She asked, feeling nosy and curious. She never really thought about what Sam did after school, she doubted that he spent most of his time at the Comic Book store but you would never know with that boy. He just simply shrugged and glanced at his feet.

"Dunno, whatever I feel like maybe going to the park or Lima Bean." She grinned wildly.

"You can come with I and Kurt!" She suggested, she silent begged he would say yes. He sighed and gave in.

"Sure, when are we going?" He asked, she clapped and bounced enthuesiatically.

"After school." He nodded and smiled at her. They made it to his locker, he took out his stuff and glanced down at the fragile girl next to him.

"Can't wait." He shut the locker and left a very happy Rachel Berry who just skipped to class.

* * *

><p>"So midget, why are you so happy?" She smiled and glanced at Santana, who decided to take the empty seat next to her.<p>

"Well Santana, I am going out with Kurt today. Why wouldn't I be happy?" She asked, she wasn't lying. No Rachel Berry doesn't lie, she's just...holding some information...yeah just holding some information.

"Spill it Berry." Santana stared at her, she swallowed the lump in her throat and played with her dress.

"Well Sam is also joining..." Santana glanced at her before cracking a smirk.

"Oh really? Trouty mouth, huh?" Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes at her almost friend.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call him trouty mouth-" Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel.

"Cool it hobbit, I won't bully your little boyfriend if..." Rachel gulped.

"If?" She squeaked, tensing and stared at Santan like she was Satan herself...well Rachel guessed she was secretly Satan in diguise!

"If you fill in the temporary job as one of our cheerios...until y'know we find someone who is hotter, taller and prettier then you." Rachel dumbly nodded, not listening to Santana's usual insults.

"F-Fine but only temporarily!" Satan- umm Santana gave a quick 'Uh-huh' before ignoring her "Are we done here?" She asked. Santana nodded and stood up.

"Get you butt in the gym tomorrow after school, if you don't show up I'll make your life a living hell" Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing Santana wouldn't carry out her threat...

Santana will say stuff she doesn't mean, even though she doesn't like to admit it she has a soft spot for the Midget...for the glee club. They were the only ones who accepted her for who she is...for who she loves '_Getting sappy now Satan!' _She thought and shook her head. Muttering something in Spanish as she walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_**HELLO EVERYONE! Geez it's been awhile..well for me it has! Writer block sucks! :(**_

_**Anyway! Thank you all for adding my story to your favourites! I can't thank you all enough ^.^ Also for putting up with my terrible spelling and grammar :P**_

_**I know in my story Samchel, I made Quinn and Finn the enemy but in this one I'm gonna make them be friends with Rachel...JUST BECAUSE I THINK THEY ARE AWESOME PEOPLE TO BE FRIENDS WITH...plus I've really grown on the idea of them becoming friends and helping eachother out. **_

* * *

><p>"So diva, why are we even waiting here? Let's go!" Kurt stated, sounding inpaitent and looking frustrated. I fiddled with my fingers and cleared my throat.<p>

"We're waiting for a special guest!" I huffed, stomping my foot. I have told him about three times in a row but yet again he huffed, rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"Look Barbra, you have an amazing voice and everything." He pointed at my outfit, not liking the fact I kept the short skirt and knee high socks "But you honestly drive me crazy sometimes, can't you just tell me who's coming with us!" He raised an eyebrow at me and folded his arms.

"Sam is coming with us!" I blurted out, he shook his head and looked at my with a 'are you freakin' serious?' face.

"Trouty mouth is comming with us?" He whined slightly. Blaine just smiled and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"That's great, isn't that right Kurt?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Yay..." Kurt sarcastically answered.

"Look he isn't that bad and I feel sorry for him, afterall he did fall for Quinn's 'charm'." I shrugged "Plus he helped me when I was upset." I shrugged, then began wiping my skirt down.

"Oh great! Here he comes." I turned around and saw Sam jogging up to us.

"Sorry I'm late!" He smiled, staring down at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"It's alright, we didn't wait that long." Ok I'm sure I felt Kurt glare at me.

"Let's go shopping!" Blaine shouted and got into the car. I sat in the back with Sam, Blaine drove and Kurt was also in the front. We sat there singing along to songs on the radio.

_**Sam**_

_You know the bed feels warmer,  
>Sleeping here alone,<br>You know I dream in color,  
>And do the things I want.<br>You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<em>

_**Rachel**_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone.  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that i'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.<br>_

_**All**_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean i'm over cause you're gone<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me myself and i<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone  
>You heard that I was starting over with someone new,<br>They told you I was moving on, over you,  
>You didn't think that I'd come back, i'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me but you see  
><em>  
><em><strong>Kurt and Blaine<strong>_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>stand a little taller<br>doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone.<br>what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>_

_**Sam and Rachel**_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
>You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... in the end...<br>_

_**Everyone**_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, Myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
>I'm not alone<em>

Everyone laughed, I smiled brightly as I saw the mall enterance. We all got out and I literally couldn't wait for the fun packed day.

_**Sorry for the short chapter ^.^ **__  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_**EH! I haven't seen you in a while *awkward laugh* so... ummm...**_

_**Huggie101:: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :D Here is the chappie and I'm sorry for the long gap of waiting-ness :)**_

_**SO DISCLAIMERS...Eh *shrugs* You know that I don't own anything...except the plot ^.^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel<strong>_

I laughed at another one of Sam's impressions, I knew Kurt was raising a unamused eyebrow and I could hear Blaines awkward laughter. Sam smiled brightly at me, I could tell he was happy at making me laugh. I calmed down and fixed me hair, I was sure I was still smiling like a complete idiot. I wasn't really used to people making jokes to make me laugh, sure I laughed at Kurts sarcastic replies and Blaine was funny...sometimes. But Sam dorky jokes were just amazing, they made me laugh everytime. Kurt rolled his eyes and began looking at the rack of skinny jeans.

"So Diva, what look are you going for? Maybe you could go for a preppy look!" He looked me up and down then pulled a face of disgust "Definatly not... Maybe punk?" I saw Sam sniffle a laugh and Blaine shook his head. Kurt finally smiled "We are going to give you a rock chick look Berry that men will never forget!" He clapped his hands excitedly and led me to another rack of skinny jeans. He pulled out random colours and sizes of clothing. I widened my eyes as he shoved a load of clothes in my arms and pushed my inside the dressing rooms. I sighed, looked at the pile of clothes and sighed heavily. This was gonna be a long, long day...

* * *

><p>I stroked the rim of my coffee cup, blowing the steaming liquid and carefully taking a sip.<p>

"Jack Ryan, you've just boarded the Red October. Sean Connery." Sam filled in the silence, I glanced at him and giggled at the intense look on his face. Kurt groaned and covered his face with his hands. Blaine just awkwardly laughed...again "Santana didn't really like that impression..."

"Who does?" Kurt muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. I saw Sam's face drop and he looked back at his cup.

"I think they're cute, and very well practiced!" I smiled my hundred watt smile, he smiled back and I saw him secretly punch his fists under the table in victory. We had spent nearly three hours at the shopping centre, looking at things we wasn't even going to buy. Well Kurt and Blaine was, I was just joking around with Sam near the back. I learnt that he has a younger sister, Stacy and a younger brother, Stevie. He loves comic books (we all knew that), he also know na'vi (yet again, we most probably ALL knew that) and he loves star wars. He told me alot about sports and his achievements, I asked him about it but he kind of shyed away... I guess he was slightly self conscious about his awards. I took a sip and felt pride. Of course I remembered everything, my memory was great!

"Oh look, here it comes..." Kurt muttered, glanced between Sam and I.

"I think we should get going now, we have a date with a certain boyfriend remember?" Blaine told winked at Kurt, Kurt blushed slightly and hid his face with the scarf he was wearing. I smiled and raised a suspecting eyebrow at Kurt. He sighed and stood up.

"Well we must be off now, goodbye Diva! Have...fun..." He glanced at Sam and they both walked away. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam decided to speak up.

"This morning i woke up and decided to swallow the sun." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" I asked, feeling confused as I took another sip. He laughed awkwardly and stratched the back of his head.

"James Earls Jones." I spluttered slightly and coughed on my drink.

"Didn't he shoot Martin Luther King? That could be considered offensive to most-" He sighed and shook his head.

"Santana said the same thing." He chuckled. My mouth opened slightly, she said that? Wow, who knew Santana had a sense of justice! We was back to awkward silence...yipee...

"How about we go and visit the comic book store around the corner? You could tell me more about Wolferine-"

"Wolverine" He corrected, I blushed at my mistake.

"Oops sorry!" He chuckled and waved it off.

"That's why I'm teaching you." I nodded in agreement. TO THE COMIC BOOK STORE!

* * *

><p>"-He has these awesome adamantium-laced claws that comes out between his knuckles, it's really awesome!" I sat there nodding, my head was leaning on my hand as I smiled at him. I never really realised it but when he got excited he gets a certain...spark. His face glowed with childish excitement and his greens eyes twinkled playfully.<p>

"Wow..." I breathed out finally, after the five minutes long reason why wolverine was amazing.

"And you can't forget Professor X! Well his names Charles, he's the one that started the X-men! He has awesome mind reading skills-" I guess I kind of started to block out what he was saying because he waved a hand infront of me and he wore a child-like pout on his face "Was you even listening?" I blushed.

"I just find it hard to understand! I mean, why did he start the X-men?" I asked, he sighed and rolled his eyes like it was the most obvisious thing in the world.

"Well he wanted mutants and humans to get along!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't he just write a song or something to bring world peace?" I saw him face palm.


	12. Chapter 12

_**:D HEY GUYS! ITS BEEN A WHILE... Well not that long since the last chappie! :P Thank you for adding my story to your favourites/alerts! It means a lot to me so thank you lots.**_

_**Thank you massively to huggie101 and XXSame MistakesXX for reviewing! :D**_

_**Also I wont be going on the episodes, sure I'll take some scenes from it but I wont be doing the exact same thing :)**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... AND blah bllaahh blldughrbsjf ¬.¬ do we need to go through this every single time? :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam<strong>_

I glanced at her hunched over figure, her brown eyes scanned the book and she bit her lip. She looked in deep thought and concentration! I looked back down at my comic book and smiled brightly, this was the part where Spiderman would beat up the villain and get the girl. Why couldn't my life be as easy as this? Why couldn't I get awesome powers, defeat the villain and get Quinn- I mean the girl? Even though the break up happened quite a while ago, I wasn't over her after all she was and is still my first love. That would never go away, I almost shook my head of all the mistakes I did. Why did I let her get to me so easily? I sighed heavily and glanced up, meeting with Rachel's worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked, a small frown decorated her face. I looked around and fiddled with the pages, simply shrugging.

"I'm fine." I could tell she knew something was wrong with me because she went back into deep thought, suddenly her face lit up and a giant smile spread on her pretty face. Darn, I would be lying if I said Rachel wasn't pretty. But I wouldn't be interested in her like that, after all I have a certain blond to win back.

"How about we watch a movie?" Oh god, she wasn't going to make me watch a musical, would she? She laughed, I guess my face paled at the thought. It's not like I hate them or anything but they aren't my thing "Don't worry! I'll let you pick but next time I'm choosing." I frowned, there was going to be a next time? I smiled at her, making sure to not go back to awkward silence and I replied.

"That'll be great!" She shot up and pulled on her yellow coat.

"Let's go then!" She bounced slightly, waiting for me to stand up so we could get going. We were about to walk but she stopped and her face was pulled in a confused face "Where will we watch the movie?" She asked. I couldn't let her come to my place since it was a mess and it had a strange smell to it... I'm serious! It stinks! I sighed and bit my lip "Have you got any money?" She piped up. I looked sown and shook my head.

"No." I muttered.

"How about I pay for us to go to the cinema and you can choose the movie?" I frowned and shook my head.

"I'm not a charity case!" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know, I'm treating us out to a movie... You can pay next time if you are so bothered about it?" Why does she keep on saying next time? I nervously smiled and stratched the back of my neck.

"Heh, sorry about that. Yeah let's go then..." She grabbed her shoulder bag and began walking out, she turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you coming or not? I can't watch a movie alone you know?" I jogged up to her and we left the comic book store.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know the chapters are really short but I'm working on it :)<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**HELLO EVERYONE! I am so sorry for the very very very very very very late update!**_

_**THANK YOU HUGGIE101 FOR REVIEWING! :) :)**_

_***sigh* I watched the Avengers the other day... IT WAS AWESOME! So worth the money :D :D I offically nerded all over the floor... too much information... I think so... SOWWY! This may contain some spoilers about the movie but not lots! Just a word of warning ^.^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel<strong>_

I watched the flashing pictures on the screen, I never really believed in violence but this movie was just... overwhelming! I watched the one in the blue costume (I think Sam said he was 'Captain America'), kick the wierd creatures ass! I gasped, I glanced to the side, and saw Sam smile like a little child... mind you, he did remind me of one. I giggled silently at the thought, I popped a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth. Sam reached over, and ate some more popcorn (evev though he ate his own tub!). I rolled my eyes, and put the popcorn in his lap.

"You have it." I whispered.

"Can I?" He whispered back, his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Yeah, of course!" I waved it off, and continued watching the weird heros jump around saving the world. I watched the hulk smash the building, who knew a guy could pent up so much anger? Seeing these people fight against evil made me kind of... well feel hope in this world. Who knew watching these movies would give me hope? Just minutes later, the credits rolled and the lights flickered on, leaving my vision fuzzy and blurry for a few seconds. I regained my sight fully, rubbing my now strained eyes. I saw Sam copy me, we stood up, and began walking out. I tugged Sam out of the way as three kids ran out; one was wearing an Iron Man mask, one was wearing a Captain America mask, and the other on wore large green gloves (I'm guessing the Hulk?). I smiled as they chased eachother through the busy crowds of people waiting for the next big movie, we carried on walking, and I listened paitently as Sam excitedly talked about the movies. I asked him about his favourite scene, but he replied with a confused expression, then went on to explain why he doesn't have a favourite scene. I just smiled, and suprisingly listened to every single word. Is this what I look like when I talk about broadway? We finally got outside, I have never been so happy to get out of that stuffy cinema!

"Did you like that scene too?" He asked, curiously looking at me. I nodded, and felt almost proud to see that I brought that giant smile that graced him face. I knew that Noah, or Finn wouldn't see this with him, or that he couldn't afford to see it "Do you want me to walk you home?" I shook my head, and politely disclined.

"No thank you, I don't want to keep you from your duties." I knew he had to look after his little brother, and sister. He's told me much about them, about the arguement's they've all had, and how they've supported him through his hardest times. I almost felt jealous, since I don't have brothers or sisters. I could be considered lucky, but I felt quite lonely when I had to stay alone while my daddies were on buisness trips. I sighed, and shook away the silly jealousy, afterall, Sam deserved his siblings. I fiddled with the loosed change in my pockets as he looked down, his face held a light frown.

"But, you paid for us to see the movie, so I think I should at least walk you home..." He trailed off, he awkwardly ruffled his hair, and glanced at me. I took my slightly cold hands out of my pockets, and folded my arms. I thought about it '_Well I __**did **__pay for the food, and tickets. Plus we walked, and I live slightly futher away..._' I nodded, and he smiled.

"Ok then, but be careful when you walk home. It's getting late and-" I was cut off by Sam chuckling.

"Why would anyone fight with me? I'm the full blonde Bieber!" We laughed, remembering when the guys thought that singing Justin Bieber would actually make them attractive!

"I think that maybe why they would fight with you!" I joked, he sighed, but laughed slightly. We carried on walking down the empty roads of Lima, only the occasional car passed us or hysterical laughter from some random person down a different street.

"Only because Justin Bieber can get more ladies-" I shook my head, showing that I disagreed.

"No, Justin Bieber gets girls-" He gawped for a second, then gave me a funny look.

"You dare question the BIEBER POWER?" He pointed his finger accusingly to me, his voice turned dramatic, and his eyes were squinted. I rolled my eyes, and lightly slapped the hand out of my face.

"I wasn't questioning anything!" I defended. He gave me one last look, and grimaced.

"Good." I guess I'll never question 'the Bieber' again...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey! Thank you all for favouriting/Alerting this story! :D **_

* * *

><p>Sam tapped the chewed up pencil on his desk, his eyes stared aimlessly at the wall opposite wall, and drool almost ran down his chin as he was in his dream world. It was his last lesson before glee club, and he wasn't going to lie but he was pretty excited to go. The glee club was like his second family, well loose the annoying but cute little siblings. The teacher coughed loudly, crashing his train of happy thoughts to the boring maths sheet infront of him. Surely alegbra shouldn't be maths! He only just managed with Maths, and English seperate! But, of course school had to be difficult and put them together. Sometimes, Sam wondered if the teachers were secretly villains that want to take over the world by melting teenagers brains with highly difficult maths... He scowled, that would explain why most teenagers act like clones of other teenagers. Maybe he was on to something, maybe he could stop maths and english, and become a well known hero! He smiled brightly, imagining himself in a superhero costume, and all the women fawning over him as he stood proudly. His smile soonly faltered as he remembered the maths sheet that needed to be done in nine minutes. He sighed, his time wasn't now but he swore that he would try to stop maths one day... He would be like superman! There was only one problem with that theory, who would be his Lois Lane?<p>

On the other side of the school, the petit girl bounced in her seat. Her eyes shined brightly as she waited for the bell to ring, and that only means on thing... Glee club! Somewhere were people matched up with her vocal skills, well nearly matched up. Of course no one could match up to her! She sighed in content, they finally opened their eyes to her talent. Her mind soonly drifted off to the boy known as 'trouty mouth', she had to admit that he has pretty 'neat' singing skills, but they weren't as good as Jesse's. She hated to admit that Jesse was an equal to her, he wasn't better but he was equal. After the messy break up, she thought their relationship through. They wouldn't have worked out, they were always in competition with eachother, and always strived to be the best. They had the chemistry, but they didn't have the gentle love. She did miss him though, not in the unrequited lover way, but as a stage partner. He was fantastic! But the blonde haired boy, Sam, was amazing in all three aspects. He was gentle and loving, they had the chemistry, and she was up most sure that their voices would be equally good. Now there was Finn, the giant that couldn't dance. You could record his life, and it would be written off as BFG. She was greatful that they broke up, she was so sure that they would end up together, and that's why she was obsessing over their relationship. He was the first person that had accepted her, and loved her... well 'loved' her. She shouldn't doubt that he didn't love her because they went through so much together! She can't hate those who made her...

Sam shot up from his seat as the bell rung. Everyone rushed out the room, including him! He was happy to be out of the stuffy room, but now he had to make his way through the stuffy corridors. His stomach dropped when his eyes met the back of Rachel's head. He jogged up, moving around the chatting students, and he finally caught up to the grinning girl.

"Hey Rach!" If it was possible, her smile grew larger. She actually liked him calling her that, it showed that they were great friends!

"Hello Sam!" She almost sung back. They walked together in comfortable silence, and they reached the choir room. They didn't realise what would happen...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello! I just wanted to thank you guys for still reading this story. I know it's been a while and I honestly have no excuse, I've finally broken up for summer so i should be able to update more often ^.^ My last story Samchel, I was told that my story wasn't like a Samchel story at all. Now, that's why I've done a remake of it. There will be tons more (logical) drama and I promise you that it wont follow the show line because different actions have different consequences, right? Prom will be right near the end, and you'll see why :) Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up and I will now say that there will be some St. Berry and PuckleBerry action but the end game is Samchel! I can't resist the PuckleBerry action ;) **_

* * *

><p>Rachel sucked in a deep breath, and her eyes resembled a deer caught in headlights. The name was on the tip of her tongue threatening to leak out. She bit the inside of her cheeks firmly, so she wouldn't utter a single word and let that... that... MORON hear was she had to say. Sam glanced down at the tiny girls tense body, who was this guy and why would he have a girl like Rachel so worked up? If looks could kill, Mr Schue would be six feet under and begging for forgivness. Rachel stuck her head up in disgust and took her rightful seat near the front next to Puck. She glared at the curly haired boy infront of her, she really did want to say man but he didn't deserve the title! Sam took in the atmosphere of the room and took a empty space near the top right corner.<p>

"Hello guys!" Everyone glanced around, confused as to why Mr Schue was acting so... casual about this boy.

"What's Jesse St. Jackass doing here?" Finn asked, his voice tinted with anger and distain for the blue eyed boy infront of him.

"Guys, Jesse is going to help us win Nationals, and with Prom. We really want to... spice things up and 'get in' with the crowd." Sam was really confused, who was this guy? He glanced down at Rachel and saw her eyes were at the ground. She was stunned to say the least! The Jesse dude stood at the front, and gave a large flashy smile.

"Hello fellow Glee clubbers!" There were lots of scoffs, and snorts of malice amusement "I know we haven't gotten off on the" He hesitated for a split second "right foot but I promise to help you all win this years nationals." Rachel didn't really want to admit it but he still was stupidly good looking with his show face and sparkling eyes- GOD DAMMIT BERRY! Keep your hormones down, she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply making it look like she was annoyed.

"What if we don't want Mr St. James here?" Mercedes spoke everyones thought at that second, Sam definitely didn't want him here. That St. James kid made everything so tense and awkward, and Sam didn't want to come to glee club feeling nervous incase of an argument.

It was Rachel's turn to speak up "As a member of this team speaking as a third party objective with absolutely no personal interest in the matter, I think that Jesse should help. I mean we need ALL the help we can get, everyone needs to think about Glee club before their own feelings. He was apart of Vocal Adrenaline who has won nationals eight years in a row, thus kicking our butts. I can safely say we need a lot of help, so let's just listen to him and try not to rip eachothers eyes out." After she finished her rant, everyone stayed silent until Finn decided to let his pure jealousy speak for him.

"You just want him here because you still love him." She rolled her eyes at him, and folded her arms creating a defensive stance. Sure they were involved before but that was completely unprofessional. Does she regret it? No, it shaped her into a better person who put her dreams before love and relationships.

"No Finn, you're just mad because he got further then you ever did." Ok, no matter how tense the room was people couldn't help but laugh. It was true! She can't hate the ones who made her. Finn soon shut up and sulked in his seat. Jesse through an almost thankful in her direction but she ignored it, she didn't want his praise or admiration. She just wanted his help, she just wanted to win to save her sanity!

"I agree with Rach." Everyone turned their shocked eyes to Sam.

"Sam?" Rachel breathed out, she knew he was her friend but damn, she doubted anyone was going to agree with her.

"Yeah, I'm with Sam and Rach." They all turned their glances to Puck, he shrugged putting his 'I don't really care what you all think' attitude "What? We need him more then all your prides wanna admit. Hell! I'm even admitting it and I seriously do not like this dude. But I wanna stand on that stage filled with happiness and not feel like I wanna kill every single motherf-"

"I think we get the point Noah." Rachel interrupted, clearly relieved to see him sighed and smile slightly "Thank you Noah." She whispered to him, he gave her a smirk and nodded "So who's up for being civil?" She called out. Everyone glanced at eachother; Mercedes glanced at Kurt, Tina glanced at Mike, Santana glare softened as the blond girl held her hand, and Quinn glanced down at her hand in her lap.

"Alright then." Santana sighed, Rachel smiled slightly as Santana glared at everyone "I'm not doing this because I care about any of you, I just wanna actually kick some arse this year and not be branded a loser just because we couldn't win a stupid competition."

"It'll be fun to have Mr Schues son help!" Brittany innocently smiled, this eased the tense air and soon enough everyone agreed.

"We're gonna kick some ass guys!" He leaned back and high fived Sam. Rachel smiled as everyone cheered and smiled, she felt apart of a family again. Like everything was pieced together. She glanced back at Jesse, he mouth 'thank you' and she just nodded as that's all what was needed. She new this journey to Nationals wasn't going to be easy but they sure as hell was going to work hard and try to make things to work. She glanced back, her smile faltered slightly as she saw that only Quinn was alone. It was then she promised herself she would get Quinn on the right track again, make her know she belonged with them, but right now she just soaked up the happiness. She planned for her and Quinn's duet to be epic!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sappy chapter I know but I honestly felt sorry for Rachel and all the drama she recieves. I honestly want her and Quinn to be friends because who doesn't like Faberry friendship? It will take along time but I'm sure their friendship will make it! :) :) WHOOP! <strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Helloooo! :D :D I'M BACK!**_

_**Here's chapter 16, but a bit is added at the end because I was an idiot to have left it on a cliffhanger. So here's the rest of it :) **_

* * *

><p>Her hazel eyes were locked on the blond haired girls back with a fierce determind stare, she was going to sing with her but first she needed to think of the most heart warming, beautiful song they could sing.<p>

Defying gravity? No, she already did that with Kurt.

Popular? No, she's not popular and Quinn doesn't have a strong enough voice (_No offence to Quinn_) She mentally added.

She shook her head, and sighed heavily. She hugged the books closer to her, even though she did look pretty badass she kept her proud, confidence stance. Her back perfectly straight, her shoulders back, head high, and her perfect smile. After many years of dance and ballet, it just came naturally, and that's when it hit her. She glanced back at Quinns direction and saw her strutting down the hallways, still confident after everything that happened. Rachel followed a few seconds after as she quickly caught up to her.

"Quinn, if I could have a second of your time, I was wondering since glee is very important to me and to you-" Quinn stopped and glanced down at the rambling girl.

"Look Rachel, what do you want?" _Well at least she isn't telling me to leave her alone, that's a start! _She thought merrily.

"I was wondering if we could do a duet, since we need to practice with Jesse, I was thinking maybe we could do a fun song. Just to get everyone... enlightened." She finished with a smile. Quinn rolled her eyes and a light smile played on her lips. She was amused by the brunette and her attempts to befriend her. She decided to give it a try, it's only one song right?

About thirty minutes later, Quinn groaned loudly and slumped on her chair.

"Rachel, I think you're getting stupidly obsessed over this-"

"This is a classic disney song! We MUST do it justice!" The pacing girl huffed out.

"You said we needed to have fun, not act like robots!" Rachel sat down next to her and bit her lip.

"Should we try it one last time?"

Glee club came around quickly, too quickly for the nervous blond. What if they laugh at her? What if they boo? What if they kick her out? She scoffed, they wouldn't do that! They can't do that... Can they? Her thoughts her kicked out the window when Mr. Schue asked if anyone had a song to sing. Rachel put her hand up in a flash and grinned.

" I and Quinn have something planned, we did it in short amount of time but it's there and I think it's worth listening to." Mr. Schue did his signature clap and smiled.

"Well come on up and show up." Quinns breath hitched in her throat, she didn't have to do this! She could just say that Rachel was just being hopeful and that they didn't have anything to do with eachother, she would throw in an insult and be on her way. Quiet in her seat like usual. No, you're mature now Quinn! You only have a few years left of school and everything has already gone down hill, you need to change for good. Rip down that cold face she put on every day and smile.

So she stood next to Rachel and ignored the confused stares of her peers.

Quin inhaled sharply and began her to sing, her angelic voice filled the room.

**Look at me  
>I will never pass for a perfect bride<br>Or a perfect daughter **_(Ooooh oooohhh)__**  
><strong>__Can it be  
>I'm not meant to play this part?<br>__**Now I see  
><strong>_**That if I were truly to be myself**  
><em><strong>I would break my fam'ly's heart<strong>_

_Who is that girl I see_  
><strong>Staring straight<strong>  
><em><strong>Back at me?<strong>_  
><strong>Why is my reflection someone<strong>  
><em><strong>I don't know?<br>**__Somehow I cannot hide_  
><strong>Who I am<strong>  
><em>Though I've tried<em>  
><strong>When will my reflection show<strong>  
><em>Who I am inside?<br>__**When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<strong>_

_**(Song from Mulan called Reflection) **_

They finished and everyone clapped, a genuine aplause. Rachel gave everyone a great big smile and Quinn hide hers. They sat back down and Mr. Schue suddenly spoke.

"Does anyone else know any disney songs?" Lots of hands went up "Puck, do you wanna go?" Noah (_**I call him Noah XD) **_stood up as did Sam. (_Sam_/**Noah**/_**Both**_/Mike/_**All**_)

_Hakuna Matata!  
>What a wonderful phrase<em>  
><strong>Hakuna Matata!<br>Ain't no passing craze**  
><em>It means no worries<br>For the rest of your days_  
><em><strong>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata!**_  
><em>Hakuna Matata!<em>

"Hakuna Matata?"  
><strong>"Yeah. It's our motto!"<strong>  
><span>"What's a motto?"<span>  
><em>"Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you?!"<em>  
><strong>"Those two words will solve all your problems."<strong>  
><em>"That's right. Take Puck here"<em>

_Why...when he was a young freshman_  
><strong>When I was a young freshman<strong>

"_Very nice"_  
><strong>"Thanks."<strong>

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
>He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal<em>  
><strong>I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned<br>And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**  
><strong>And, oh, the shame<strong>  
><em>Oh, the shame!<em>  
><strong>Thought of changin' my name<strong>  
><em>What's in a name?<em>  
><strong>And I got downhearted<strong>  
><em>How did ya feel?<em>  
><strong>Ev'rytime that I...<strong>

_"Hey, Puck! Not in front of the kids!"_  
>"<strong>Oh, sorry."<strong>

_**Hakuna Matata!  
>What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna Matata!  
>Ain't no passing craze<strong>_

It means no worries for the rest of your days

_**It's our problem-free philosophy  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -<strong>_  
><span>It means no worries for the rest of your days<span>  
>I<em><strong>'s our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata! **_  
><strong>I say "Hakuna"<strong>  
><em>I say "Matata"<em>

Everyone clapped and laughed, Mikes dancing was amazing, and they all danced around. They were like a family. Next was Kurt and Mercedes (**Kurt**/_Mercedes_/_**Both**_)

**I have often dreamed,  
>Of a far off place,<br>Where a great warm welcome,  
>Will be waiting for me.<br>**  
><em>Where the crowds will cheer,<br>When they see my face,  
>And a voice keeps saying,<br>__**'This is where I'm meant to be'.**_**I will find my way,  
><strong>_I can go the distance_,  
><strong>I'll be there someday,<br>**_**If I can be strong,  
><strong>__I know every mile,  
><em>**Will be worth my while**,  
><em><strong>I would go most anywhere,<br>to feel like I belong**_.

**I am on my way,  
><strong>_**I can go the distance,**__  
>I don't care how far,<br>Somehow I'll be strong,  
><em>**I know every mile,**  
><strong>Will be worth my while,<strong>  
><em><strong>I would go most anywhere,<br>to find where I belong.**_

Glee club was looking bright and cheery, the way it should. Mr Schue clapped happily, the glee club was like a massive family... a very dramatic family. Brittany and Santana were the only ones left. They stood up and took the stage... not literally!

(**Brittany**/Santana/_Both)_

The seaweed is always greener

_In somebody else's lake_

**You dream about going up there**

_But that is a big mistake_

**Just look at the world around you**

**Right here on the ocean floor**

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

**Up on the shore they work all day**

**Out in the sun they slave away**

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

**Down here all the fish is happy**

**As off through the waves they roll**

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their bowl

**But fish in the bowl is lucky**

**They in for a worser fate**

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

**In fricassee**

**We what the land folks loves to cook**

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

_Under the sea_

**Since life is sweet here**

**We got the beat here**

Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

**The newt play the flute**

The carp play the harp

**The plaice play the bass**

And they soundin' sharp

**The bass play the brass**

The chub play the tub

**The fluke is the duke of soul**

(Yeah)

**The ray he can play**

The lings on the strings

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

**The smelt and the sprat**

They know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

When the sardine

Begin the beguine

_It's music to me_

**What do they got? A lot of sand**

_We got a hot crustacean band_

Each little clam here

know how to jam here

_Under the sea_

**Each little slug here**

**Cuttin' a rug here**

_Under the sea_

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

_Under the water_

**Ya we in luck here**

**Down in the muck here**

_Under the sea_

Everyone clapped, the atmosphere was full of electric energy. Everyone laughed, shared smiles, and supported one another. That's the way glee club was suppose to be... a home...


	17. Chapter 17

_**So this chapter is... BLAINE! WHOOPE WHOOP! SOME KLAINE LOVIN GUYS! *fangirl squeal* THEY'RE SOOOOO CUTTTEEE :D :D I must say... I stole this scene... from 10 things I hate about you... Because who didn't fangirl at the scene?! Plus I love the song *.***_

* * *

><p>"I don't know Diva, he just seems... y'know, too far out of reach" Rachel frowned and nodded, she placed her hands over Kurts.<p>

"It'll be fine!" She comforted her friends racing thoughts.

"Hell yeah! You'll see, Warbler will come running! He does not know what he's missing out on!" Kurt chuckled at Mercedes.

He glanced at the Santana and nodded his head, this was going to be perfect. The love of his life was sat on a table not too far away and he was going to knock his socks off! Blaine cleared his throat and the music filled the outside area.

'_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<br>You'd be like heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived.  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.'<em>

Kurts small "Oh lord" Rang out, only Blaines voice could be heard. Rachel laughed loudly and snorted slightly, Mercedes just pulled a shocked face and whispered 'Oh hell no!'

'_Pardon the way that I stare.  
>There's nothing else to compare.<br>The sight of you leaves me weak.  
>There are no words left to speak.<br>But if you feel like I feel.  
>Please let me know that it's real.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>.'

Kurt blushed and frantically waved his hands in front of his face, attempting to cool down his burning face. He face exploded into a giant smile and he giggled... yes, he giggled as Blaine made his way down the concrete steps and directly in front of Kurt.

_'I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
>I need you baby to warm a lonely night.<br>I love you baby.  
>Trust in me when I say: OK<br>Oh pretty baby, don't let me down  
>I pray.<br>Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.  
>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby'<em>

And that's when the Anderson dance moves kicked in; strange kicks, spins and fist punches made their enterence. Mercedes actually flinched from the horrid moves, he was suppose to be smooth! He raced back to the steps and sat down.

_'I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
>I need you baby to warm a lonely night.<br>I love you baby.'_

He held eye contact with Kurt.

_Trust in me when I say:  
>Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray.<br>Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.  
>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you'<em>

Blaine smirked slightly and walked over to Kurt, who was currently trying to hold his emotional outburst. Blaine kissed his cheek dotingly and caressed his neck "I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt replied with a tender smile on his face. Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other and nodded, they stood up and quietly grabbed their things. Not wanting to ruin the magical moments betweent the two lovers.

"That was adorable!" Rachel gushed with a 400 watt smile on her face "Finn never did that for me..." She frowned but quickly shook the sadness away. She cared for him deeply, doesn't mean she loves him!

"Girl. He doesn't deserve you or your sugar! Forget about that white boy and move on!" Rachel nodded at her advice "He sure as hell doesn't know what he's missing."

"I think he does, I don't think anyone can resist this." She gloated but then laughed, the whole arrogant personality didn't suit her, not anymore. Afterall, she is the new and improved Rachel Berry. The total kickass Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry that still couldn't help missing Finn, her first love...


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel Berry never really considered herself to be normal, maybe it was the stares she recieved when she walked down the hallways or the longing on Finn's face as she walked by. Maybe she changed for the better, but she couldn't help but to miss the cuddles and jokes they shared. Her outside appearances were different but her heart never did change. She knew she would ALWAYS run back to him; he would always win and back to square one she goes. She stared at her hands that sat on her lap, it was like an unhealthy attachment but to be fair, he was her first love. She found it hard to look beyond him, to fin another to love as he was the first to love her. She could safely say that Finn Hudson poison, she would've compared him to drugs but she would never do them, the poison burnt her heart with a deadly blue flame. She hated him, but loved him. Could she ever move on? She was so confused. Was she in love with him or did she love the memories they shared? She was emotionally tired and mentally tired. She couldn't continue this anymore, she had to break the attachment stings or 'rip the paper of their relationship'. But the images of his cute, crooked smile filled her mind and his brown shining eyes.

Sam Evans was in the same situation, he stared at the dainty blonde sat laughing at a joke and thought everything over. He thought she looked like an angel, a typical angel, with the beautiful, shimmering blonde hair and her clear eyes. If only she had wings or an halo. She would be like a fallen angel, brought in the wrong crowd and picked up on the wrong attitude. He knew she was a secrete carer, she cared from a distance and had her own special way of showing it. She was like his own special poison, he considered that he was, in fact, a masochist. He loved the way she would emotionally abuse him and manipulate his love. She was his fallen angel and probably wont be forgotten. She was burnt into his memory, he loved the sound of her cute little giggle and the way her body moved while dancing.

(**Rachel,**_Sam, __**Both**_)

**Your hand fits in mine  
>Like it's made just for me<br>But bear this in mind  
>It was meant to be<br>And I'm joining up the dots  
>With the freckles on your cheeks<br>And it all makes sense to me**

_I know you've never loved  
>The crinkles by your eyes when you smile<br>You've never loved  
>Your stomach or your thighs<br>The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_**But I'll love them endlessly  
>I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth<br>But if I do, it's you,  
>Oh it's you,<br>They add up to  
>I'm in love with you,<br>And all these little things**_

**You can't go to bed,  
>Without a cup of tea,<br>And maybe that's the reason  
>That you talk, in your sleep<br>And all those conversations  
>Are the secrets that I keep<br>Though it makes no sense to me**

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
>You never want to know how much you weigh<br>You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
>But,<br>_  
><em><strong>You're perfect to me<br>I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>But if it's true,<br>It's you,  
>It's you,<br>They add up to  
>I'm in love with you,<br>And all these little things**_

_You'll never love yourself  
>Half as much as I love you<br>You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
><em>_**But I want you to, **__  
>If I let you know, I'm here for you,<br>__**Maybe you'll love yourself,  
>Like I love you<br>**__Oh _

_And I've just let these little things  
>Slip, out of my mouth, <em>  
>'<em><strong>Cause it's you, oh it's you,<br>It's you,  
>They add up to<br>And I'm in love with you,  
>And all these little things<strong>_,

_**I won't let these little things  
>Slip, out of my mouth,<br>But if it's true,  
>It's you, it's you,<br>They add up to,  
>I'm in love with you, <strong>_

_**And all your little things...**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Samuel Evans. Are you even listening to me?" Her sharp tone cut him out of his trance, she glared up at him with her large brown eyes. He watched the blond from a distance... All he could do was watch from a distance. He could never hold her slim waist agai- "You did it again! Samuel, you must take this very seriously." He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He slipped in a mumbled apology and unfocused again. May be he could win her back again? He was Samuel Evans... a guy with an almost perfect body... 'stupid cool ranch doritos' He thought angrily, a sudden stinging sensation hit his face. His quickly wiped the pink substance from his eyes and glanced over at the dainty girl next to him.

"Damn, are you alright Rach?" He watched her straighten up and compose herself. She mustered as much pride as she could and wiped the slush out of her eyes.

"I'm fine Sam." She tried to keep her voice levelled and almost ran to the 'little girls room'. Sam stood there, soaked from face to t-shirt... He actually liked that t-shirt. He sighed heavily and went to the guys changing rooms, he would have to explain to the teacher that he was slushied. This was why Quinn dumped him like a sack of vegetables, because he was a Lima Loser and didn't deserve angles like her. Angles that dated the popular guys, go to parties and was on the cheer team. He heard a bang of a closing door behind him and felt himself relax noticing Puck stood there with a duffle bag.

"'Ere's some spare tops... and shit" Puck shrugged in a 'whatever' kind of way. Ever since the duet, they started talking and even playing games over the xbox... Only the lucky ones get to play with the puckasaurus... THAT'S WHAT SHE SA- No, he wouldn't stoop that low.

"Thanks" Sam muttered and made sure the pink slush wouldn't touch the white duffle bag, or he would probably be murdered. Puck left wordlessly and didn't even bother showing up to lesson (even though Rachel nagged at him to and said about 'potential' and 'a full future ahead of him').

Rachel went to her normal spot and pulled out a small back with a star on it, she pulled out a black t-shirt with colourful drums on the front. She was so niave to think the slushies would stop, a change of clothes wouldn't change the fact she's still in glee club. The loser club. She scoffed and whispered soothing words... doubtful words "Come Rachel Barbra Berry, you'll make it through high school alive and go to new york... Who am I kidding?" She hopelessly asked, hoping for a reply. For someone to say 'You can do it Rach' or 'We're your friend' But there was silence... Silence was never something Rachel was use to. Rent or Wicked would fill in the silence when she sat alone, but not one person spoke to her. Only Finn did, Finn played a big part in her life. She, at one point, thought about marrying him but there was also Noah. Sweet Noah, who chose glee club over everything else. Sweet Noah who loves his little sister and mother so much. Sweet Noah that always supported her (even though it wasn't the badass thing to do). There was also Jesse, stupid Jesse even. He threw eggs at her (Ummm vegan here...) but treated her like his world before. There was Sam too, weird Sam. Sam who would do weird impression... adorable impressions, she mentally corrected. Sam who would listen to her and not treat her like cheap trash. Sam who was chasing after a popular girl.

Sam who felt just like her.

Sam who had a lot of friends but felt alone.

Sam who had a lot of admirers but felt rejected.

Sweet, sweet Sam who could never do anything wrong.

She respected Sam a lot, he survived heart break and insecurities.

Sam was her friend and she will keep it that way.


End file.
